The Fortnite War
by XxFortniteProGamerxX
Summary: The war of Fortnite begins.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall of a Hero

A.I.M. stared at the bullet holes in his pants. The default taunted A.I.M. by telling him to take the L. Sergeant Winter, wearing his llama head could be heard screaming "AEUUEUEUEUEUGH!" in the distance as he sniped the default, but it was already to late. "A.I.M. NO!" He yelled as he ran to his fallen comrade. "COMRADE A.I.M. DRINK THE CHUG JUG!" but A.I.M pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry, sergeant..." he whispered as his body went limp. "COMRADE! COMRADE A.I.M. NO!" Sergeant Winter ran over to the default's corpse and began shooting it, before doing orange justice. Suddenly, a scottish voice could be heard, echoing over the hills. "GAMERS! RISE UP!" Sergeant Winter turned and looked to the mountain in the center of the island. Giddy Up was standing there, T-Posing, the universal way of establishing dominance. The war was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hidden Dictator

Somewhere near Snobby Shores...

An anguished russian scream could be heard echoing across the island. A shaded figure laughs maniacally in the abandoned Villain's base. "How stupid can you be?! My army of defaults will serve me without question! All who disobey me will fall!" The man walked around the base, observing his collection of items. "Those foolish people don't realize that I control this world! I can have anything done at my beck and call!" The man picked up a golden double barrel shotgun. "All I have to do is take away the items that I don't like from the others, and 'Vault' them. They're unable to do anything to stop me! HEEHEEHEEHEE!" A new figure enters the room. "Oh, K-Pop. Did you succeed in your mission?" K-Pop steps out of the shadows and hands a guided missile back to the hooded figure. "Yes sir, we've managed to draw out Giddy Up. What is your next order?" The hooded figure laughed. "HAHAHAAA! Bring him to me." K-Pop salutes the man. "Yes sir!" Just before K-Pop leaves, he's stopped. "Oh, and find that cursed Cuddle Team Leader and bring them to me as well." K-Pop turns around and grabs a jet-pack. "Will do, Sir." As K-Pop flies away, the hooded figure pulls out a phone. "Time to call some friends..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Funeral

Sergeant Winter scooped the last bit of dirt back into the hole he had just dug in Wailing Woods. He set the shovel down next to the grave and grabbed A.I.M.'s pickaxe. He slammed it into the ground, leaving it as a tombstone, and as a reminder of what he could have done. He spun around as he heard the sound of footsteps, pulling out his pistol, it being the only weapon he had with ammo. "A pistol? Surely you can't hope to kill anyone with THAT?!" The stranger laughed. "Show yourself, Zadrota!" Sergeant Winter yelled. "Calm down. I'm not here to fight you." The figure walked out from behind a tree. It was a man with a red headband, a red shirt, and a jacket. "My name is Dire. I live in these woods and I couldn't help but notice that pickaxe you just left in the dirt over there is extremely rare." Sergeant Winter aimed his gun at Dire "If you think you can just take this pickaxe, you're even dumber than a dog." Dire chuckled. "That's a real funny joke. Regardless, I don't care about the pick. I care about who killed the owner. If somebody can kill someone with a pick like that, they've gotta be loaded." Sergeant Winter holstered his pistol. "If you wish to join me in finding and killing the man who did this, by all means, come along." They begin to walk towards Paradise Palms, when Sergeant Winter throws himself on the ground. "What's the problem Sarge?" "GET DOWN YOU ZADROTA!" Sergeant Winter yelled. "I don't see anythi-" Dire is suddenly cut off when a girl with green hair and a pink outfit suddenly appears. She slams Dire with a massive sucker on a stick, knocking him out. "COMRADE!" Sergeant Winter yells. He shoots at the girl, but she disappears. Sergeant Winter looks around, when she suddenly appears again next to Dire. She rips something off of his belt. "Impulse grenades, just like the boss said you'd have. You should know better than to smuggle things like this!" The girl laughed. "Who are you?!" Sergeant Winter bellowed. "Me? My name's Zoey! But that's not important, let's see if you've got any contraband that the boss wants!" Zoey pulls out a six shooter and begins firing at Sergeant Winter. Sergeant Winter builds a shelter around him and the unconscious Dire. He knocks a hole in the wall to shoot at Zoey through. Zoey bashes down the wall with her lollipopper. Sergeant Winter is just barely able to build as fast as she can destroy. Just as Sergeant Winter runs out of materials, Zoey recieves a call on her headset, distracting her long enough for Sergeant Winter to shoot one of the impulse grenades she was carrying. The explosion sends her flying away towards Dusty Divot. "That should be enough to kill her." Sergeant Winter spat out. He set up a campfire and gathered more wood to build a shelter to stay in for the night while Dire recovered.

Meanwhile, at the villain's base.  
"WHAT?! YOU WERE DEFEATED BY SOME RANDOM?!" The dictator screamed. "I'm sorry sir, he shot the impulse grenades I had confiscated from Dire." Zoey took a swig from a chug jug. "You're lucky K-Pop was in the area, or else you would have died. You're even more lucky that he failed his mission too. Had he succeeded, I would have you killed on the spot!" The dictator yelled. "Describe the person who beat you to me." "He had a white beard, goggles, and red camo pants." Zoey said. "Alright. Looks like I've got another friend to call. I'll make sure he's properly equipped to handle this threat." The dictator pulled out his phone and told them the description he was given by Zoey. He hung up and began maniacally laughing. "Zoey, get out of my office before I have you killed!" He yelled. "Yes sir." As Zoey shut the door, the dictator began laughing even harder. "I know you won't fail me! HAHAHAHA!"

As Sergeant Winter stoked the fire, he felt the ground begin to shake. A thumping bass could be felt, shaking the entire island.


End file.
